


Shopping With Bill

by thilia



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom hates shopping with his brother because it's always all about Bill. Until he realises it isn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping With Bill

Tom usually loved shopping. He could spend hours looking at clothes and spend fortunes of money, if he hit the right store. What he didn't love, however, was shopping with Bill. Because Bill always insisted on visiting those fancy shops with the leather and glitter outfits that made Tom feel vaguely uncomfortable. He stood by the door, holding Bill's heavy shopping bags while Bill squealed over shoes and shirts and other clothes that made him look ridiculous.

Sinfully delicious sometimes, sure. But mostly ridiculous.

He groaned when Bill pushed a few more shopping bags into his hands and headed for another store. He was inexhaustible, and a part of Tom admired his ability to just keep shopping for hours and hours while the bigger part of him just wanted his twin to get tired already so they could go back home.

He handed the bags to one of the bodyguards that constantly followed them around and kept their faces indifferent, even though Tom was pretty sure they hated this just as much as he did. Not looking at the clothes as he walked past them, Tom approached Bill, sliding his gloved hands into the pockets of his thick jacket.

Suddenly, however, he found himself blinking when he saw the sweaters Bill was looking at, and raised a thick dark eyebrow in suspicion. "Are you planning on going in another direction with your look again?" he asked curiously, shrugging when Bill lifted his head and gave him a look.

"Of course not," his brother said, then added, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We're shopping for you now."

Tom raised a brow and took another look at the sweaters Bill was inspecting. They did, indeed, look like the sort of thing he himself liked to wear. "I don't need more clothes," he said, his usual shopping enthusiasm tainted by the fact that he was exhausted. Bill, however, would have none of it and just kept browsing, not even stepping aside to let Tom have a look at the clothes.

"You always need more clothes," Bill said matter-of-factly, pulling out a red sweater and holding it up to Tom, tilting his head thoughtfully as he tried to figure out whether it was the right size, and if red would look good on Tom. Tom just rolled his eyes and decided to go with it – there was no arguing with Bill, especially when it came to shopping. Bill was always right. Tom had learned that at an early age.

"You don't have enough blue," Bill said after a moment, reaching for a blue shirt and throwing it over his forearm. "And have you ever considered wearing red? I don't think I've seen you in a red shirt for years. And green. Green looks fabulous on you, Tomi."

Tom raised a brow and was surprised that Bill was suggesting actual colours rather than plain black clothes. Usually, he wanted Tom to dress just as darkly as he did, but today, he seemed to be in a bright and colourful mood. Odd. "Um… sure. Whatever, Bill," Tom said, trying to get this over with as fast as he could. "You're the expert."

His brother flashed him a wide, white smile, his dark eyes twinkling. "Damn right, I am," he said and threw a few more t-shirts and sweaters over his arm. He pulled Tom towards the shelves stacked with jeans and pulled out a few he wanted Tom to try on.

A few minutes later, Tom found himself in the changing room with a veritable mountain of clothes that Bill wanted him to try on. Collapsing against the wall, Tom sighed. This was going to take forever.

Knowing that resistance was futile, he pulled off his jacket as well as the rest of his clothes and slipped into one of the pairs of jeans Bill had picked out for him. He wrinkled his nose, groaning softly when the tight trousers hugged his legs and ass, squeezing his equipment painfully by the time he'd closed the buttons and pulled up the zipper.

He tilted his head and looked at himself in the mirror; he had to admit that tight pants looked fantastic on him – he just wasn't sure he could actually wear something this tight for an entire day. He was sure his blood circulation would be cut off and his dick would turn blue and fall off by the end of the day.

Still, he kept them on, knowing that Bill would want to form his own opinion about the outfit, and when he'd pulled on a green t-shirt he stepped out of the changing room, looking at Bill expectantly.

Bill raised a brow and eyed him critically at first before an approving smile replaced his initially unsure expression. "I love it," he decided. "You'll buy the pants and the t-shirt. Next outfit."

Tom looked at him worriedly when he saw that Bill was eyeing another rack of clothes, hoping he wouldn't try to make him try on even more clothes.

Still, he disappeared back in the changing room and tried on the next set of clothes, which consisted of a dark red button-up shirt with long sleeves and black jeans, and he had to admit that red actually _did_ look good on him. This wasn't his usual style at all, but as he could've expected, Bill had been able to tell that this would suit him perfectly.

***

Half an hour later, Tom _still_ hadn't tried on everything had picked out for him, mostly because his brother kept adding new clothes to the already huge pile on the little bench in the changing room. He was half-dressed and trying to squeeze himself into another pair of too-tight jeans when he heard Bill's voice – and from the sound of his twin's voice, he could tell that he wasn't going to like Bill's next suggestion.

"Tomiii?" came Bill's dangerously sweet voice from the other side of the curtain and Tom held his breath as he waited for the inevitable. "Have you ever considered pink?"

Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes and just shook his head instead. "No. No way, Bill. I'm not wearing pink."

The pout was obvious in Bill's voice. "But it's got rhinestones!"

Tom gripped the curtain and pulled it open, giving his brother, who was indeed holding a pin tank shirt with glittery rhinestones on it, a warning look. "No, Bill. No pink. No rhinestones. You can try to get Gustav to wear that but you won't get me near it. I mean it."

He narrowed his eyes to make Bill realise that he was serious before he pulled the curtain shut, not noticing the look his twin gave him. He was about to reach for a yellow t-shirt when he heard Bill's voice again. "Tomiii, hurry up."

Tom rolled his eyes and made sure to take his time as he pulled the t-shirt over his head and looked at it in the mirror… He didn't like yellow on himself at all, so he decided not to show Bill this combination and pulled the t-shirt off again, just reaching for another when Bill spoke again. "I'm coming in," his brother said before he opened the curtain with a sharp tug and Tom found himself trying to cover his naked torso.

"Bill!" he hissed, frowning when his brother shoved him aside to make room for himself in the changing room that was not exactly roomy, to say the least. The curtain was pulled shut again and Tom sighed. "I'm almost done. Go wait outside."

"I don't want to," Bill said and Tom raised an eyebrow when he realised that Bill had that look in his eyes. The look that usually went straight to Tom's cock and made him want to do a whole list of inappropriate things to his little brother. "Tomi," he breathed then, hooking one of those long, perfectly manicured fingers under the waistband of Tom's boxers that peeked out from under the ridiculously tight blue jeans.

Tom stared at his brother, his body instantly reacting to the hint of sex in Bill's eyes as he licked those full lips with the tip of his tongue. Tom's cock hardened while the pants he was wearing seemed to tighten painfully around his groin.

He wasn't sure if being alone in a changing room with Bill while his twin had that mischievous gleam in his eyes was a good idea – but on the other hand, he would need help getting out of these jeans, so maybe he should indulge Bill. Besides, it wasn't as if he had any _real_ objections to his brother's clearly naughty ideas.

"Do you like these?" he asked, posing in the trousers he was wearing, cocking an eyebrow as he gave Bill a miniscule smile.

Bill's tongue darted out to lick his lips again and he gave a silent nod while his eyes twinkled again and he slipped another finger under the stiff fabric of Tom's jeans. "I love them," he purred, letting out a moan when Tom grabbed the back of his neck and tugged him closer, crushing their lips together in a hard, passionate kiss. Tom loved how Bill melted into it immediately, responding with just as much hunger, those soft, skilful fingers working their way up and down Tom's chest, rubbing one of his nipples teasingly.

Tom moaned and slid his hands down Bill's back, cupping his ass possessively and tugging him even closer. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall when he felt Bill's hands fumble with the buttons of his jeans. He tugged them down roughly, pressing his flat palm against Tom's erection and rubbing lightly, knowing exactly how to push Tom's buttons.

A disappointed sigh escaped Tom's lips when Bill suddenly stopped touching him and he opened his eyes to check why exactly Bill had stopped. He blinked when he had to look for his brother a little lower; Bill had fallen to his knees and was now tugging down Tom's boxers, giving him a sweet smile.

Tom bit his lip hard when he felt Bill's hot breath on his cock, then shivered when his brother trailed soft, light kisses down his length, nibbling at the soft skin of his sac before sucking one of his balls into his mouth. Tom let out a low groan, reaching down to slide a hand into Bill's hair, tightening his fingers insistently. "Bill, please," he murmured, watching Bill pull back and give him another sweet smile.

"Only if you try to be quiet," Bill purred but leaned forward nonetheless, swallowing Tom's cock to the base. Tom's eyes rolled into the back of his head while his hips jerked forward of their own accord and he lifted an arm to bite down on it, trying his damnedest to keep quiet – which Bill made as good as impossible.

He let Bill suck on his dick for a long moment, watching him in fascination – watching Bill while he had his cock in his mouth was one of his favourite thing to do, most of the time. But after a while, he gave Bill's hair a sharp tug and pulled him off him, licking his lips. "Come here, you."

A bright smile split Bill's face and he stood up, eagerly fumbling with the fastenings of his pants and pulling them down. He stepped out of his trousers and boxers, then wrapped his arms around Tom and jumped, expecting Tom to catch him – which he did. They were practiced when it came to sex in public; this wasn't the first time they'd done more than try on clothes in a changing room.

They exchanged a grin, both thinking about the last time they'd done something similar in a public place. Then Tom trailed a hand down Bill's back, stroking his lower back for a moment before he let his hand slip onto his brother's ass, stroking a finger along his crack. He smiled when Bill's muscles tightened around it and he trailed kisses along his brother's jaw as he slid two fingers inside him, grinning against Bill's slightly sweaty skin when he realised that he was still slick from this morning. Excellent.

He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his trousers that hung around his thighs without thinking, then aligned his cock with Bill's entrance and pushed in with one smooth move. Bill hissed and Tom pulled him into another rough kiss to keep his brother from moaning out loud – and Bill _could_ get loud.

He turned around and pressed Bill against the wall, thrusting into him as he kissed him hotly, his fingers slipping under Bill's t-shirt again, nails scratching down his sides. Soft whimpers left Bill's mouth, muffled by Tom's as he kept kissing him, licking and nipping at Bill's already slightly swollen lips.

Tom knew it wouldn't take long for both of them to come; the idea of getting caught always worked wonders for both of them, and just as he'd expected, he felt Bill's fingers tighten in his shoulders only a few seconds later. The clenching around his cock; Bill's incredible tightness around him made him gasp loudly and he buried his face in Bill's neck, still trying not to be too loud. He gave one more almost violent thrust before he felt Bill come between their bodies. The wetness against his stomach, sticky and hot, as well as the twitching of Bill's muscles around his cock triggered his own orgasm and he stifled what would have been a yell as he came buried balls-deep inside his brother.

They collapsed against the wall of the changing room, both panting heavily as they tried to recover from the force of their orgasms. When Bill found his voice again, he snickered. "That's what I call a very successful shopping trip," he said softly and Tom snorted against Bill's shoulder.

He stepped back and carefully lifted Bill off his cock, grinning when Bill's long, bare legs gave in and he toppled backwards, gripping Tom's jacket to steady himself. The goofy grin on his face made Tom's stomach flutter and he reached up to stroke Bill's cheek lightly, thumb brushing over his twin's bottom lip. "Definitely," he said finally. "Very successful."

Reluctantly, he finally let go and reached down to take off his pants, groaning when he saw the big, white stain on the dark blue fabric. "Great," he muttered. "I wasn't going to buy those."

"But Tomi," Bill sighed. "You look so good in them."

Tom glanced up, smiling a little at the slightly whiny tone of Bill's voice. "You think so, hm?"

Bill nodded, licking his lips in a way that made Tom realise that it was definitely a good idea to buy the jeans, and if they made Bill react like this every time he wore then, he was sure they would soon become the greatest pair of jeans he'd ever owned.

Several minutes and much giggling later, they left the changing room, both of them carrying a big pile of clothes that Bill paid for with his shiny credit card. Tom pretended not to notice when the woman behind the desk raised an eyebrow at them as she slid Tom's new clothes into a large plastic bag. He thought he could almost hear the bodyguards groan when they realised they'd have to carry _more_ bags but he ignored them as well.

As they left the store, they both had wide grins on their faces and Tom realised he would have to rethink his opinion about shopping with Bill. Today had turned out to be pretty damn great.


End file.
